


Saturated Sunrise

by sweaters_for_sociopaths



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Healing Sex, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, It's Not Great, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Song: Colours (Halsey), Why Did I Write This?, Why Do I Even Write, Yuuri has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaters_for_sociopaths/pseuds/sweaters_for_sociopaths
Summary: The world is plagued by a disease that effects how the brain interprets colours, the line between sight and emotion becomes crossed, and emotion states decide what the individual can see. Victor's word was devoid of color, until Yuuri, danced his way into it.





	Saturated Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know. It's trash, but it's a basic idea I might build on latter, for a longer fic. Until then, here's a short.

            Victor didn’t notice it, he didn’t notice a lot of things, he was a forgetful person anyone would say so, still this he thinks he probably should have noticed. The world was devoid of color, everything was grey, his hair, his head, and his dreams, he was so devoid of color and he didn’t know what to make of it. After it didn’t affect his skating but still he was so numb now, bored with it all. He went on with life like nothing had changed like he suddenly couldn’t see the color in the world anymore, after it wasn’t uncommon for people to lose color. Still he couldn’t recall how long he had been like this he had the perfect of clarity though for when it color burst back into his life though.

 

            Japanese figure skater Yuuri Katsuki, he did poorly during the grand prix but the moment they danced and Victor Nikivorov’s world turned blue. He couldn’t have guessed what it would mean, but the minute Yuuri Begged with gyrating hips for Victor to be his coach the room lit up, and god did Yuuri have an ugly tie. Victor swore two things that night, first, he was going to Hatsetsu and second, he’d burn that ugly ass tie.

 

            “Oh god, Oh God, Oh god!!!” Yuuri, couldn’t think victor was so close, too close. He was beautiful he didn’t know what to do Makachin was snuffling quietly in his sleep and Victor lay silent, in sleep, curled towards Yuuri, while his poor brain was trying not to implode from the anxiety of the whole situation.

 

            “Yuuri~, everything… Blue…” Victor mumbled in his sleep arms clutching at Yuuri and keeping him from crawling away to escape. Eventually his poor mind gave up and he fell into a restless sleep wrapped up in victor.

 

            Victor watched Yuuri as the light of the sunrise filtered in trough the window and spilled onto his face lighting his world the most radiant blue. He was beautiful, and Victor leaned in to kiss the man next to him, pausing only an inch from him when he realized that this wasn’t a lover he had a right to, the world tried to tint grey. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered and a half-asleep smile graced his lips as he fell into Victors eyes. The grey receded.

 

            “Good Morning, Yuuri.” Victor smiled and Maka jumped on the two men smothering both in a good deal of slobber and love. Then pacing and whining ready for his morning ablutions and daily run.

 

            Later at the Ice Castle, Yuuri watched Victor skate to Agape and Eros, Yurio already tinted green, and red, in Yuuri vison, slowly turning to his natural colors the more time they spent together. Victor’s skating was beautiful, Yuuri thought it looked a little empty but it was beautiful, preformed by a perfect doll.

 

            Victor watched Yuuri and Yurio this was the last practice before the competition and Yuuri was ripped at every edge of himself, tearing at every part of his mind, forcing his body to do the same with every exhausted jump he flubbed. Yurio had gone back already, knowing it was no use to push his body any farther. Yuuri though he had some crazy stamina, and just kept going, dripping sweat and choking on gasping breaths he couldn’t catch.

 

            “Yuuri, that enough, let’s go back.” Victor called when he saw Yuuri’s legs wobble like they belonged on a baby fawn, not an adult man.

 

            “Victor, I… I can’t I have to… I’ll lose you Victor!” Yuuri was finally talked off the ice with no small effort and with many tears and Victor’s reassuring words bring flecks of bright into his vision. Yuuri avoided victor the rest of the night, and then vanished before anyone could find him doing the only thing he could think of the win.

 

            He won. He was crying. He was happy, Victor was at his side a bursting supernova, flamboyant and lovely for all his vivid color.

 

* * *

 

            Victor stood by and watched as the Grand Prix Finals were coming to a close this was Yuuri’s last skate and he was so vibrant. He was a saturated sunrise, and Victor couldn’t look away for the first time, in longer then he could recall there were so many colors. With ever move they spread out like spilled ink from Yuuri’s body like he was painting the world with the music he makes from inside his body. He never realized how empty it all was how much of nothing he had to look at, until Yuuri made everything that first shade of blue.

 

            Victor felt like he was being pulled apart at the seams, Yuuri was a masterpiece, ripped at every edge and letting his paint spill over into the world for everyone to share. He was dripping just dripping and tearing at himself, that’s when Victor noticed it, Yuuri rarely wore any color but blue. Everything was blue, his glasses, his clothes, his skating things. Yuuri was so devoid of color he didn’t know what it means, to be dripping it out for Victors world to absorb.

 

            The thought made Victors world streak grey.

 

            They watched Yurio, cheering him on and watched him overflow like a sink, he set himself alight and for once the world saw him as one color he was only red. A dancing fame of effort, or steel being forged on the ice. He took gold. Yurio finally forgave himself the failures he hated himself for, the world looking fresh like a spring pallet.

 

            Yuuri took silver but gave Victor so much more then that. Even if all he could see was a shiny grey. Back at the hotel room Victor didn’t bother to dress, he wrapped himself in a robe and waited for Yuuri to get out of the shower. It was time to tell him, just how much he had given him. To have a real conversation about their future. As Yuuri stepped out in a robe as well Victor motioned for him to sit with him.

 

            “Yuuri, you brought me silver today,” and before Victor could finish Yuuri burst into fat tears and sobbed, eyes trying to avoid the dull lump of grey in Victors hands.

 

            “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Victor.” Yuuri kept his face covered and his trembling increased like he couldn’t hold in the emotions without them ratting his bones.

 

            Victor was terrible at emotions he knew that sill he couldn’t let this go one, he was a man of action. So, when he realized Yuuri was under him and their lips were pressed together in a gentle kiss, he wasn’t all that surprised. Yuuri just stared in shock that beautiful pale pink blush crawling up his cheeks, the one he’d have never seen without Yuuri. Victor kissed him again, his lips connecting in little breathy, barley there brushes at first, only to sweep back, to the plush lips, with kitten licks and diving past them to get a taste of what lay beyond them.

 

            “Victor…w..wait, what are you doing?” Yuuri was shaking hair still damp and making the comforter wet. His lips closer to a rose now that they were kiss swollen.

 

            “I told you Yuuri, I won’t kiss silver.” Victor pressed their bodies together letting Yuuri feel his weight, as in pressed him into the pillow top mattress. Both their robes giving up on trying to keep them decent as the heat of their arousals mingled closer together. “I want to kiss you. You’ve done so much, Yuuri, and you don’t even know. Let make love to you?”

 

            “I..but, I love you, Victor. We can’t just, I don’t want to just…” Yuuri lifted his head to shout but it dropped back down, as he hiccupped through his sobs, but Victor understood. This was something he could get right, Yuuri his beautiful, spectacular saturated sunrise, dripping color into his life.

 

            “I love you, Yuuri. I loved you since I first watched that video of you skating my program. Your body was making music just for me.” Victor kissed the silken flesh of Yuuri’s neck and nibbled his claim into the skin there, enjoying the increasing warmth of the Yuuri’s body responding to him. “I’m going to tell you a secret, _lubov moya,_ everything was grey, my hair, my thoughts, and my dreams. Until, I saw you, then everything was blue.”

 

            “What, you were…colorless?!” Victor just nodded, pressing soft kisses into the pale, flat abdomen before him, enjoying the way the muscles jumped and quivered under his kisses. Moving lower to hard length between Yuuri’s legs he moved the rest of the robe away and gave the tip a soft kiss, enjoying the gasp, looking to see Yuuri lifting those lovely arms to cover his face.

 

             “Keep them down, I want you to see.” Victor trapped Yuuri’s wrists in his hands holding them flat to the bed nest to his sides. Yuuri whimpered high, eyes blown and wide glasses still on the nightstand. “Don’t take your eyes off me Yuuri. You’re going to tell me every color you see.” Maybe it was cruel to throw his own words at him but Yuuri’s eyes were fixed now on Victor.

 

             The soft kisses to Yuuri’s balls and shaft, quickly devolved into suckling at the head, making the younger man’s hips jerk without his consent. The gasping, moaning whimpers, leaving him to breathless to do anything but lay there and let the pleasure consume him.

 

            “Yuuri, tell me your colors, Yuuri?” Victor begged after letting up on Yuuri’s cock and nuzzling his sack giving it a quick kiss.

 

            “Victor…I..I can’t, it’s, I… my colors are fine.” Yuuri turned his face away the pink blush darker now. Lying. He was lying, and Victor wondered if it was because in his country the colorless were pitied.

 

            “Fine, how about I tell you? Everything is blue, your glasses, your clothes, your heart in its panicked frenzied beats.” Victor grabbed the lube out of the bed side drawer and started working Yuuri open with one hand and keeping him hard with the other. Yuuri’s could only stare wide eyes at Victor as he split him open simultaneously, with his words and his hands.

 

            “You’re so devoid of color, because you gave it all to me.” With Yuuri stretched, he pushed himself in to punctuate his point. “You’re my saturated sunrise, a beauty of chaotic splattered ink.”

 

            “Victor, Victor everything was grey and blue, but you, you torn me apart at the seams, you always full in color, I didn’t need to know what that means.” Your clutched onto victor holding him tight both men gasping their love and release into the other. Victor cuddle Yuuri closer to his body, and kissed him a few more times, reveling in the fact that he could.

 

            “We were so devoid of color, now we can see the sunrise together.” Victor, grasped Yuuri’s hand and watched the yellow- pink-orange, light of dawn filter through the window. Next year they would compete for gold. Yuuri looked at he multicolored light with victor and for the first time in his life was the world as it was, as it could be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a make up for the fuckery of my last YOI fic, I hope. If any one sees and tags or error's that need fixing please let me know.


End file.
